Only Belch Slugs For You
by weasleyismyking17
Summary: A story about Hermione's jelousy when she finds out Ron is going to be working with Lavender. Sorry about the sucky summary. Please read, it is my fave one I've written so far! Post DH. RHR married


Ever since their youngest children had finally left for Hogwarts, the old friends would have dinner together every other night of the week. It seemed they had an immeasurable amount of time on their hands, and seemed confused as to what to do with it. Harry and Ginny would usually come over to Ron and Hermione's as they lived right next door. They would eat dinner, talk about work and the kids, then maybe play a game of wizard's chess, gobstones, and for a short time, prank call the Dursley's until Uncle Vernon learned 69.

Harry and Ginny were already sitting at the table when Ron came home. Hermione was cooking spaghetti, and turned to greet him.

" Hey Harry, Ginny." He nodded at his sister and her husband before kissing Hermione on the cheek and sitting down. "We got the new list of Aurors today. Did Harry already fill you in?"

Harry spoke up, " No I was waiting for you to get back."

"Well Luna made it. I expect she's happy. You can't live your life chasing after nargles and Crumple Horned Snorcacks."

"Oh that's wonderful!" said Hermione, ignoring Ron's comment, "I should stop by tomorrow and congratulate her."

"Yeah" Ron continued, reaching for the salad. "Also Dean Thomas, that prat Michael Corner, and Lavender Brown." he finished. Hermione's froze, her entire body rigid.

"What?" she whispered venomously. Harry and Ginny looked nervously at each other. Ron however, seemed oblivious.

" Lavender Brown." Ron stated nonchalant, "You remember her don't you? I think you two shared a dorm."

"Oh yes," she replied coldly, setting the food on the table, "I remember her."

" Yeah. So anyways," Ron said, still not picking up on the warning signals, " Did you get the donation for the new SPEW building?"

Hermione slammed her plate on the table with a loud crash. Ron jumped but Harry and Ginny were expecting it.

"It's S.P.E.W. Ron!!! After 21 years, I would **think** you would get that!" she yelled. Ron looked nervous.

"Um, is…is it that…time? You know…in the month?" he asked cautiously.

"NO!" she barked sharply.

" Can I talk to you Hermione? In the other room?

She got up, still glaring at him. As soon as the door closed, Harry and Ginny got out of their seats to listen at the door.

"What's this about Hermione?" he asked, looking at her pouting. "And don't tell me nothing," he continued as she opened her mouth," because I may seem daft, but I can pick up on a lot more than you think."

She turned away, "Obviously not **everything** Ronald." she spoke, using his full name to show how angry she was.

"Did you have a bad day at work?" he asked softly.

"No."

"Then what is it?!" he asked a little impatiently.

She took a deep breath and mustered up her courage. " I have **problems**," she began, "with you working with…" another deep breath, "Lavender." she looked away.

"Really? You're…you're jealous?" he didn't try to hide his smile. She gave him a piercing look and his smile faded. "I'm sorry. Wow. I never thought you would feel this way."

"You want to know how I feel Ron?" she questioned testily.

"Yes. Of course I do." he stated taken aback. "Apparently, I'm very bad at getting answers from body language…" She ignored his joke, and looked up at him.

"I feel like…grabbing her scrawny little neck, and squeezing her throat! And when she **begs** for mercy, I'll say, 'I'll show you **mercy!' THEN I'LL SET HER ON FIRE!!! WHOOSH!!!**" Her voice had started quiet in a girly voice, then ended at full voice, using her hands to imitate the fire engulfing Lavender.

"**What **the **bloody** hell was that?!" Harry whispered to Ginny, who merely giggled at her friends outburst.

"**Whoa** Hermione!" Ron breathed with care, looking very startled. Hermione breathed heavily seeming somewhat embarrassed. "I never knew." Ron said putting a hand gently on her shoulder, "Of course I'm flattered, but I'm shocked you think this. I **love** you Hermione, I thought you knew that."

"Yes. Well sometimes I get nervous." she whispered.

"Hermione, sit down." He guided her to the sofa. "Remember second year, when Malfoy called you…that word." she nodded. "Remember what I did? I tried to curse him and it backfired on me. I belched slugs for a whole afternoon, because I didn't want to see you hurt because of that git. Maybe I didn't realize it then, but I think I loved you and I never wanted to see you in pain, even though I was guilty of it sometimes." he admitted. She wouldn't look at him but a small smile was forming on her lips. He continued, " It was one of the most painful, disgusting things I've ever done, but I would do it again, only for you though. I would be angry if someone said that about Lavender, but I would **never **do anything like **that **for her. Hermione," he pushed her chin up, making her look him straight in the eyes, "I would only belch slugs for you."

It was such a sweet endearment, and they knew it was amazing that Ron had admitted this much of his love for Hermione in what he thought what be romantic, but Harry and Ginny could not help themselves in laughing hysterically at what he had said. Luckily, Ron and Hermione didn't hear the friends on the other side of the door, or Ron might've massacred them.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said smiling. "That is the strangest, sweetest thing you've ever said to me." She kissed him and they started to get back off the sofa to go back to dinner. "I think I'll be ok if you work with Lavender, Ron. I trust you."

"Really?" he asked beaming at her.

"Yes. But if you ever come home with slugs on your breath…**WHOOSH!"**


End file.
